Arm of Steel
by Thierry Rajmund
Summary: Follow the adventure of a cyborg who tries to live in a dystopian futuristic world, where he needs to both survive and learn about his origins. Based on the flash game Arm of Revenge. Can our hero accepting himself to the society and to his own heart?


Arm of Steel

Introduction

This fan fiction is based on a little flash game called Arm of Revenge, where you're supposed to take down a horde of baddies to avenge your family as a cyborg with a metal arm equipped by a gun and a blade.

I've enjoyed to play that game very much, so I've got the inspiration to write a story about it, it might not be as original as the story of it. However I hope you'll enjoy it.

My story might be not right for everyone, this will be a little hard to make it great, although contents will be rated, and there will be themes much more suitable for teens. Proceed with caution if you read.

Chapter 0: Precursor's stand

In an other time of our planet, technology has been advanced way much faster than our accomplishment, thus we entered into an age of utopia.

Where robots are part of the human society's everyday life, as well there are cyborgs as well. Whose might not widely accepted by us.

About technology and advancement, maglev tech trains are worldwide, there are renewed airships, many vehicles are controlled by AI (Artificial Intelligence), jets and helicopters larger than ours, military equipment like laser and energy weapons, walker vehicle, even we has city scaled underwater laboratories and cities.

Sounds good right? However, not everything is this good, there are large, maybe colossal corporations, which are controlling many of people life, global production, economy and power.

In this world, many of our known mega-regions in truce are true megalopolises, like our main area, the Northeast territory or here it's called: Capitalpolis, the capital of the United States of America.

Here you can find a lot of skyscrapers, around the twenty-fourth percent of the whole city is literally made from this kind of buildings. Most of them is over than 1000 meters in height, these massive towers' highest is currently 7 km tall! And you thought the Burj Khalifa with it's roof top 828 meters is tall? Think again!

We're in Manhattan, daytime is evening. As the sun is sets, and most of the citizens are at home in this huge city center, a man runs through the almost empty streets.

This person wears a long coat over his pull, but the coat had no sleeves, as well the clothes under. Unlike the larger equipment these sleeves were directly teared down, you can see, the pull's and the shirt's colors are dark blue and dark red respectively. Quite tall man with a muscular frame, he had white, a bit short hair with like Wolverine's from the X-Men Evolution. His trousers are black and his boots are dark brown. Man, this guy can give us a chill, his eyes are light blue and this guy is an adult. If we don't count his hair color, we'll see, he's in the fifties.

But there's a catch. The arms, fittingly muscular, metal arms, reminder of Cable's from the X-Men.

In overall, he runs faster than humans, he's stronger, harder and deadlier. A true cyborg.

He might be chased, no wonder why it needed be followed. As he enters at the Central Park, something lands like an asteroid in front of him from six meters. When the dust settles a frightening shape shows up.

A giant, four legged robot, it's limbs are all massive, add the arms too. It's upper body likely looks as a powerful man, the lower is reminiscent of it's dread nature. The machine is seven meters tall, weighs a nice mount of tons, accelerates faster than a Bugatti Veyron and hits harder than Hercules. This clean white and silver colored terror of steel is arrived to do exactly what it's programmed to: eliminate any threat toward the citizens, mainly cyborgs.

Before the fight starts, the red eye of the robot on it's boxy and bulky head analyzes the target:

Height 180 cm, weight 110 kg, target race cyborg, threat level city, target name unidentified, known armaments unidentified, affiliation unidentified, mission code destructive deactivation.

The two combatants look into each one's eyes, then the robot strikes first with a right curve, which blow's speed is too fast for our sense, but not to our cyborg. However, it's connects with a force of a wild hurricane, and the target person flies into one of the nearby building's wall. Before he falls from the landing mark, which is at thirty meters to the ground level, he gets an other hit and flies toward the sky, in the same time, the machine launches fifty missiles out it's missile pods from each shoulders to blow up the cyborg.

With a spectacularly large explosion, it might succeeded, but wait, something falls quickly to the ground from ten kilometers, the targeted wanted one.

Rapidly dives, extends his left arm, the robot does the same and their fists are collide with a loud shockwave without any collateral damage to the surroundings. As the man forces his own hand into the enemy's own, the larger one starts to crack slowly, when it hardly breaks it reveals a large gun beneath it, the diameter of the cannon is four hundred millimeters and fires a hot, red, plasma sphere like projectile, this makes an other explosion.

Next we see our fighter, he is at 1 km from the ground in guard pose, then quickly pulls his arms forward, charges an electric blue energy sphere, then fires.

This blast drills through slowly the giant beast, and blows up harmlessly. After he lands, looks around and sees a lot more of this robots, although very exhausted from the previous fight, he stood up, clenches his fists, cracks his neck twice, his knuckles thrice, keeps his head high with a flaming, calm and challenging fury in his eyes. Makes a "Come get me" hand taunt under a second and says:

\- In the US, Detroit is my boot camp. And I am the drill sergeant! - shouts the latter sentence loud as charges toward the freshly arrived enemies, like a boxer, who can't get down, like a commando as it gives cover to his fellow comrades in an evacuation and distracts every possible hostile soldier.

This is the feeling, which burns in this cyborg's heart, blood and body: the emotion of a last stand. His own last combat, and he's happy for this inevitable challenge which will takes him down, he'll fights until he can't move.

The aimed robot's red chest light glows brighter as it's challenger comes near, before he jumps, it fires a laser to cut it down. However, the nameless warrior leans back in a rapid succession with speed enough to avoid the attack by 2 millimeters! Then quickly stands up as three other launches the mighty missile strike, which the target jumps into the sky and the rockets collide and damages few of these behemoths a little as the one-man army dropkicks an unscratched unit hard enough to push a bit back and launches himself into an other and draws fire from the hidden machine guns placed in the robots elbows. Ricocheting by his own to the ground and land, in the same time the machines cease their fire and crawls away.

Then it lands, an even bigger brute with a height of twenty-five meters, colored in blackened gray, it's red lights are all menacing, unlike the smaller ones, this has two legs, but similarly bulky. Just the presence of it own alone frightens a whole city out and can take out the original timeline's Earth's total military of 2020 without any scratch or messing up with the paint job.

\- Finally, the title keeper. - commented the cyborg. - So they've sent the super-heavy weight to be challenged by me.

Before he could move, he feels the ominous, bone shaking, titanium breaking metal theme, as the juggernaut smashes him to the ground by it's left fist. When it raises, our champion slowly stands up in a crater 10 meters deep long and almost broke into the sewers. As the pace keeps faster, the behemoth rains a countless missiles at him, after the storm, he still gets up.

Without even think about a plan, he launches up by a powerful tremor of stomp, ending a head lower toward his foe, which proceeds to blast him into a skyscraper with it's neck mounted laser cannon, fittingly colored dark, crimson red.

After he lands, and barely stands up from the ground he watches it slowly crawling to him. It's look it can be even worse, others are lands slowly. It's starts to rain, and a furious lighting strikes and the pace just goes harder as our cyborg reads a small mark on the implacable terrors' head: Aegis.

\- So defensive. - said the fighter and feels silence. However, he senses a new feeling, a theme made of justice, courage, experience, determination, faith, truth and rock. As it's rocking his pose turns into a boxer's, who's ready to charge, and quotes: One shall stand, one shall fall. Bring it on!


End file.
